Roblox Goes Crazy 25
This is episode 25 of Roblox Goes Crazy, created in 2007 by Starman3. This episode however, was created in 2012. Skits *DragonBallZKai5 confuses Starman3 by saying he isn't a Robloxian when he's normal, and he is when he's a clone of Starman3. He gets banned afterwards for confusion. The screen then cuts to captain saying he doesn't care about something, as Prinplup14 and MarioDylan both chase him ready to kill him. Captain then owns both of them though. All this plays before the Season 3 intro. *Starman3 is playing a game that he doesn't know how to play and MarioStar644 is beating him upfront. Starman3 loses eventually, along with everyone else. Mariomario54321 also had had a chat with Starman3 about the events. *DragonBallZKai5 spams cake in front of Starman3, being his "signature attack." He gets banned again though. *Prinplup14 brings out a meteor staff, as Starman3 thinks it won't work. Starman3 however, gets owned very quickly. *Prinplup14 watches Garrett run around acting strange about water, as he eventually falls through the ground. Enzo does an "Ooh dearie me" joke as Garrett falls. *Garrett runs away from Captain and Prinplup14 who both chase him, wishing to own him, as Captain and Enzo both delete him out of existance of this place. *Captain gets a vacuum and sucks things up, including DBZK5, and a supposed ghost in the house of Starman3's, which affects him too strangely. *Who's That Robloxian: MarioMario54321. *Starman3's Mario finds Starman3's Roblox character as they have a little discussion. Starman3's Mario believe that the dimensional travel used is impossible, as Cattyono comes out of literal nowhere and says "But that's my job, being ridiculous." *Starman3, Captain, MarioStar and Dunken are all dancing. DJ Matthew (DragonBallZKai5) likes it, as Starman3 says to turn it down as DBZK5 mishears and turns it louder, as they all get annoyed. DBZK5 with a troll face then gets happy because his plan worked. *Starman3 asks Captain to show him his new gun, as Captain shows his vacuum, saying it's not a gun and a vacuum. Starman3 then brings out a gun and blows both of them up. *Starman3 taunts the other players and then gets owned. *Starman3 plays dodge ball, and gets owned like in the previous vid. *Prinplup14 gets a strange device that he can't control and asks for help various times. He repeats the wub wub wub sound from early RGCs and then gets owned when he says he'll own Ossie, using the popular "I'm ok, nevermind" joke. *A Blooper Stopper comes to Roblox as Captain, Starman3 and Prinplup14 all are shocked. He gets blasted off, as Starman3 clarfies that this isn't Super Mario 64, it's Roblox Goes Crazy, as Enzo yells out that it's a fourth wall breaker. *XxanbuxX9 goes a little crazy with memes, to where he dies, as Starman3 says that's what happens when he listens to Justin Bieber for too long, as Xxanbu gets mad at such an insult, as Starman3 says it's pointless and dies. *MarioDylan doesn't want Starman3 to hit him with a sword, as Starman3 says he has another weapon, which explodes MarioDylan, Prinplup14 exclaiming that that was pointless. *MarioDylan says that he can see Starman3 but he can't see him as Starman3 recognizes the voice and notices MarioDylan, who promptly runs away. *Xxanbu and Captain chase MarioDylan, as Prinplup14 joins halfway through. Xxanbu gets hit by Enzo's sword, Mariodylan falls off and Captain owns Enzo. At the last second, the only one seen alive is Captain. *Starman3 reattempts the pole-jumping game from the first part of the video and attempts end up better than previously, as he beats MarioStar644 and becomes the winner. *Xxanbu asks for MarioStar's swords. *Xxanbu goes on about Japanese stuff, as Starman3 and MarioStar say something to Captain that makes him run off. Jbro019 randomly appears, as eventually Starman3 says that the conversation was pointless. A short while later, Captain tells the other 3 to come in, as they do and realize Captain looks a little off holding the vacuum. They then introduce the new "Roblox Logic" (which is basically the logic of Roblox, a counterpart to the common "Nintendo Logic" or even "Minecraft Logic" which is technically something that doesn't exist/happen normally that exists/happens in a game) as Starman3 also says they'll all explode in 5 seconds, as they wait a while, count down and explode after a small conversation. Characters *Jacobthehero2007 (Starman3) *DragonBallZKai5 (Matt) *Captain64000 *Prinplup14 (Enzo) *MarioDylan *MarioStar644 (MarioStar64/92) *Garrett240 *MarioMario54321 *Cattyono (Mario form) *Ossie3 *XxanbuxX9 (XxanbuxX10) *Jbro019 *Blooper Stopper Member *Various random people Trivia *This is the last episode created in 2012. This was also the last episode so far to use the 20th Century Fox "Starman3, A Youtube rangers Production" rip-off intro, Roblox Goes Crazy 26 uses something else, and it is unlikely the first Season 3 rip off intro will be used again. *When the music skit is played, the same dancing scene is used in both scenarios where the characters are happy and then get annoyed. This could be due to not having enough scenes. Category:Roblox Goes Crazy Series